


Четыре шрама

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, asexual/demi obi-wan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Жизнь джедая может быть головокружительной и опасной. Порой отметины с прошлых заданий стираются, а порой – нет. На теле Оби-Вана осталось четыре шрама, которые Квай-Гон замечал один за другим.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742977) by [InfiniteJediLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove). 



1.

Первый шрам, который заметил Квай-Гон, остался на левой ноге Оби-Вана. Маленький, едва заметный шрам. Только туго бинтуя подвёрнутую лодыжку падавана, учитель ощутил этот шрам под большим пальцем. Квай-Гон взглянул на Оби-Вана, который не издавал ни звука, хотя подвёрнутая нога и причиняла ему неудобства. Прошло уже четыре месяца с тех пор, как Квай-Гон взял его в падаваны, и за это время ни разу не слышал, чтобы Оби-Ван жаловался на синяки и ссадины, полученные на тяжёлых заданиях. Это резко отличало его от Ксанатоса, и удивляло Квай-Гона. Раньше он считал, что придётся сознательно и с большим трудом искать разницу, чтобы мысленно различать своих учеников, но сейчас это стало уже не трудно. Оби-Ван был совсем другим, хоть и оставался по-прежнему нетерпеливым, а порой – слишком откровенным себе же во вред. Однако для своих тринадцати лет он был удивительно тихим и внимательным мальчиком.  
\- Это поможет, - сказал Квай-Гон, туго забинтовав лодыжку. Он осторожно опустил ногу Оби-Вана.  
Затем задержал взгляд на лодыжке мальчика, на тугой повязке, фиксирующей сухожилие, вспоминая шрам, который сейчас был скрыт под бинтом. Квай-Гон задумался, откуда мог взяться этот шрам, но почти сразу же отбросил эти мысли. Жизнь джедая, даже в храме, никогда не была лёгкой. Возможно, с Оби-Ваном что-то случилось в самом начале обучения, или ещё до того, как его взяли в храм. Квай-Гон поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Оби-Ваном. Мальчик смущённо улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, учитель. Наступая на эту кочку, я был уверен, что земля твёрдая.  
Квай-Гон выпрямился и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ошибки случаются, но не забывай обращать внимание на всё, что тебя окружает. Чтобы действовать с толком, джедай должен пристально осмотреть окружающую территорию.  
Тёплый тон смягчил упрёк учителя, и Оби-Ван кивнул, смущённо краснея. Он был полон решимости стараться из всех сил. О большем Квай-Гон не мог и просить, а уж от Ксанатоса точно получил бы куда меньше. И Квай-Гон подумал, что этого вполне достаточно.

2.

\- Нам сюда нельзя! – нервно прошипел родианец, когда Квай-Гон оперся на его плечо, выглядывая поверх ящиков, за которыми они прятались. 

Однако Квай-Гон проигнорировал тревогу родианца. Вместо этого он обратился к Оби-Вану, который держался рядом, как всегда. 

\- Каково твоё мнение? – спросил он, и в ответ увидел на лице Оби-Вана лёгкое удивление. 

К пятнадцати годам Оби-Ван не слишком вымахал ростом, однако стал жёстче. Теперь он чаще подчинялся правилам. Это помогало как в опасных боевых стычках, так и в дипломатических ситуациях, однако при этом вызывало споры между учителем и падаваном, когда их мнения расходились. Квай-Гон уже научился принимать соображения Оби-Вана всерьёз, даже если не был с ними согласен. В каком-то смысле ему нравились возникающие между ними дискуссии, которые никогда не переходили в мелочные и обидные ссоры. Они с Оби-Ваном всегда учились друг у друга.

\- Поскольку нашему информатору неловко подходить к парадной двери, предлагаю остаться здесь, пока не найдём другой способ пробраться на завод.

\- «Неловко», ну ещё бы! – пробормотал невысокий родианец. - Если меня поймают, то мою голову подадут большому боссу на блюде! 

\- Мы этого не допустим, - уже в который раз успокоил родианца Квай-Гон. Он снова выглянул из-за ящиков, чтобы окинуть взглядом крупный завод в нескольких метрах от них, и присмотреться к охранникам, которые патрулировали вход.

Но тут Оби-Ван вдруг улёгся на землю позади них и закрыл глаза.

\- Нельзя сейчас спать! – запротестовал лихорадочным шёпотом родианец, но Оби-Ван не стал его слушать. 

Через связь с падаваном Квай-Гон ощутил, что Оби-Ван вошёл в медитацию первого уровня, и сейчас разум мальчика прокручивал ситуацию перед мысленным взором их обоих. У Оби-Вана был просто талант к подобным вещам, он умел видеть самый удачный исход, в отличие от Квай-Гона, который никогда не подходил к делу с той же точки зрения.

«А мы отличная команда», - подумал Квай-Гон, и увидел улыбку Оби-Вана, когда мысль просочилась сквозь связь их разумов. 

Квай-Гон сел, положив руки на колени, и родианец заёрзал ещё беспокойней, но скрепя сердце промолчал под тяжёлым взглядом джедая. Теперь Квай-Гон мог видеть только лес, который тянулся до самого их временного убежища. Но он смотрел на Оби-Вана, по которому вовсе не было видно, что совсем недавно они бежали через лес. Мальчик чуть откинул голову, и Квай-Гон заметил небольшой белый шрамик вдоль горла, видимый только под определённым углом и при определённом освещении. Формой шрамик напоминал полумесяц, и Квай-Гон спросил, откуда он взялся, не успев даже осознать, что спрашивает. 

\- Во время тренировки по сборке светового меча, - проговорил вслух Оби-Ван, по-прежнему не открывая глаза.

Испуганный родианец рядом с ними шёпотом ругался, а Квай-Гон чуть склонился вперёд, к мальчику. Оби-Ван открыл глаза и посмотрел на учителя. 

\- Когда в храме я учился делать рукоять светового меча, что-то сорвалось, и меня обожгло искрой. 

Квай-Гон кивнул, припомнив, как много лет назад сам учился обращаться с техникой. Возиться с машинами было интересно и опасно, и Квай-Гон подозревал, что его падаван ощущал то же самое. Оби-Ван вдруг поднялся, отряхнул плащ и направился к дорожке. 

\- Ты спятил?! – прошипел родианец, бросаясь ему в ноги. - Тебя поймают!

\- Нет, нас не поймают, - спокойно ответил Оби-Ван. – Во время смены караула все уходят вдоль левой стороны здания. 

Квай-Гон снова выглянул поверх ящиков, наблюдая, как охранники сменили позицию и гуськом потянулись в здание. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, задаваясь вопросом, давно ли мальчику это известно. Затем он кивнул и последовал за падаваном. Раздражённый родианец замыкал группу. 

 

3.

Оби-Ван вырос очень привлекательным. Квай-Гон осознавал это примерно так же, как догадывался о климате планеты, едва сойдя с корабля, или как угадывал, в каком стиле будет сражаться другой джедай во время спарринга. Это было автоматическое подтверждение, о котором он сам не задумывался, но оно беспокоило его падавана. В свои семнадцать, Оби-Ван был чуть ниже среднего роста, нижняя челюсть по-прежнему оставалась слегка округлой, а распахнутые глаза приобрели удивительный оттенок. Он выглядел одновременно моложе и старше своего возраста.

Он не был тщеславен, как Ксанатос, и не использовал внешность в своих интересах. Напротив, в обществе молодых политиков и королевских особ, которые интересовались Оби-Ваном, он принимал стоическое выражение лица. То, что Квай-Гон осознавал эмоциональное состояние Оби-Вана, было единственным намёком на то, что юношу порой беспокоят совершенно очевидные романтические намерения других. Он ощущал неловкость, смущение и неуверенность. Он правда не знал, почему привлекал других, и не умел принимать комплименты.

Квай-Гон не боялся, что Оби-Ван нарушит табу джедаев на привязанности, поскольку Оби-Ван шарахался от любых сексуальных поползновений, вообще предпочитая заниматься в библиотеке, чем строить тесные дружеские отношения с другими падаванами-ровесниками. В своё время, пару месяцев назад, они обсудили этот вопрос, и Квай-Гон позволил Оби-Вану говорить свободно, чтобы не сделать разговор еще более неловким. Нет, Оби-Ван не испытывал внезапного полового влечения, и сам не знал, почему. Эстетически он находил мужчин более приятными, чем женщины, но его совершенно не интересовали отношения. Он не испытывал неуважения к тем, кто хотел жить такой жизнью, он просто сомневался, что может ощутить нечто подобное, если не полюбит на самом деле. Квай-Гон отнёсся к заявлению Оби-Вана спокойно, проявления асексуальности не были для него новостью, и он уважал честность Оби-Вана в этом вопросе. Проблема была в том, что другие об этом не знали, либо их это не волновало. 

Естественно, статус джедая одновременно привлекал и отталкивал. Многим было известно, что обычно джедаи соблюдают целибат, но это не мешало им проявлять интерес. И на КаВенвике сложилась ситуация, которую Квай-Гон счёл крайне неудобной для них обоих. Хотя этот мир заселили люди, их планетарный год был короче. По их меркам, Оби-Ван достиг «рел'сло'пакчи», что в вольном переводе означало «возраст ухаживания».

КаВенвиканцы всех полов очень явно выражали свою заинтересованность, и Квай-Гон ощущал, что все развлечения приводят к трениям и раздражению, поскольку Оби-Вану приходилось подбирать слова на малознакомом языке, чтобы на каждое предложение ответить вежливым отказом. Долг джедаев вынуждал Квай-Гона не оставлять Оби-Вана в комнате, и если честно, он и сам не желал этого делать. Один из участников переговоров проявлял к Оби-Вану непосредственный интерес, и, судя по виду, вполне был способен преследовать объект страсти. На протяжении всего первого дня переговоров Квай-Гон держался к Оби-Вану как можно ближе, и изо всех сил старался успокоить падавана, который впервые оказался настолько не в своей тарелке, что дискомфорт юноши лился по ученической связи бурным потоком. 

Неприятности начались на третий день, когда в гостинице, где проходила политическая конвенция, произошёл взрыв, и Квай-Гона оглушило настолько, что он потерял сознание. Очнувшись в импровизированном лазарете, он сразу же ощутил, что Оби-Ван в беде. Ученическая связь привела его к падавану, почему-то запертому в их временном жилище. Все размышления над тем, почему Оби-Ван оказался там после взрыва, сменились гневом, когда Квай-Гон вошёл в комнату и обнаружил, что Оби-Ван не один.

На его падаване почти не оставалось одежды, и он был настолько ошеломлен, что сразу становилось ясно, насколько его накачали наркотиками. Когда Квай-Гон вошёл в комнату, Оби-Ван как раз пытался выбраться из постели, но человек, сидящий на краю, мешал ему это сделать. Это был именно тот участник переговоров, который раньше проявлял интерес к Оби-Вану с пошлостью, доходящей до грубости. Он был полностью одет и держал большой нож, грозно наставленный на Оби-Вана, который инстинктивно сжимался, пытаясь защитить самые важные части тела. Оборонительная поза падавана вызвала в душе учителя одновременно боль и гнев… из-за того, что кому-то это пришло в голову, что кто-то попытался… У Квай-Гона не возникло осознанных мыслей, он знал только, что убьёт сидящего перед ним человека. Это была неконтролируемая реакция, и даже потом память о ней оставалась размытой. 

Вспоминая об этом позже, он не воспринимал всё как единое целое, скорее как череду разрозненных образов. Человек с ножом, тело Оби-Вана в позе эмбриона, сам Квай-Гон со световым мечом в руке. То, что было после этого, он тоже помнил смутно. В воспоминаниях сохранилась мощность их связи, когда сквозь Силу просочилось одурманенное сознание Оби-Вана. Он помнил, как помогал ему одеться, и пытался успокоить. Но падаван продолжал попытки встать, потерявшись в тумане смятения и страха.

Оби-Вана не успели изнасиловать, это Квай-Гон знал, но воспоминание о крови на белых простынях осталось с ним; кровь струилась из глубокого пореза вдоль внутренней стороны бедра Оби-Вана. Квай-Гон тщательно перевязал рану, но не рискнул применять бакту, опасаясь того, какую реакцию даст это вещество в сочетании с тем, что уже струилось в отравленной крови Оби-Вана. От пореза остался шрам, и даже годы спустя, увидев его, Квай-Гон вспоминал свою беспомощную злость, и прежний гнев при мысли, что могло произойти. 

 

4.

Попав в плен, Квай-Гон ощущал Оби-Вана через ученическую связь. Впервые за несколько лет он ясно её чувствовал. Когда его падавану исполнилось восемнадцать, тот закрыл от учителя большинство мыслей и эмоций. Оно и понятно - как только джедай познаёт, как защищать свой разум, открытый контакт между учителем и падаваном перестаёт быть необходимостью. Но всё же Квай-Гону не хватало разума Оби-Вана, и теперь он ощущал всё это одновременно. Он моргнул и открыл глаза, осознав железную решимость Оби-Вана, его мысли и эмоции, которые тянулись к нему и искали его. Падаван искал учителя, и Квай-Гон отреагировал автоматически. 

Даже когда Квай-Гона похитили, приковали к стене и избили, он всё равно ощущал Силу. Его тюремщики не знали, как это предотвратить, или что это вообще такое, - настолько их планета была далека от основных миров. Они схватили Квай-Гона, когда Оби-Вана не было рядом, а теперь перетаскивали из камеры в заброшенный двор, ещё точно не зная, что с ним сделают. Квай-Гон мог бы попытать бежать, но учитывал сломанную ногу и решил, что лучше использовать время для медитаций, чтобы исцелить свои раны. Он не сомневался, что Оби-Ван найдёт его, но само чувство, что падаван его ищет, было невероятным. Он уже четыре года не ощущал разума Оби-Вана. 

Похитители выгнали его во внутренний двор ранним утром. Узник им надоел, его хотели казнить, но боялись его силы. Однако Квай-Гону тоже надоели эти существа, и он нашёл местечко поудобнее, чтобы усесться и помедитировать. Оби-Ван был уже совсем рядом, он это чувствовал, но не ожидал таких воплей в отдалении. То был рёв животного, громкий рык голодного зверя, и охранники обменялись испуганными взглядами.

\- Д'аско! Д'аско! – встревожено шипели они, и Квай-Гон открыл глаза.

Благодаря недолгому пребыванию на планете он уже знал, что д'аско – это огромный хищник, которого боятся больше всего. Его похитители нервничали, им хотелось сбежать, но страх не позволял сдвинуться с места, они так и застыли в тюремном дворе. Когда рык зверя повторился, то был неизмеримо громче, а от тяжёлой поступи дрожала земля. Похитители Квай-Гона в панике забегали, налетая друг на друга, а гигантский зверь всё приближался сквозь туман. Д'аско оказался страшен и прекрасен; одним прыжком он перемахнул тюремную ограду и оказался во дворе. С его ребристой спины спустился Оби-Ван. Он увидел раны Квай-Гона, и выражение лица его стало куда страшнее, чем у огромного д'аско. 

\- П'каль дур! – рыкнул он на похитителей, но те застыли в неподвижности, онемев при виде огромного д'аско. 

Оби-Ван отказался от попытки поговорить с ними на их языке и бесстрашно шагнул к Квай-Гону. За ту неделю, что они провели порознь, Оби-Ван где-то потерял тунику, а тонкие бежевые штаны оказались порваны и испачканы грязью. Туман бисеринками оседал на обнажённом торсе, скапливаясь у запёкшейся крови вдоль пореза на левом бицепсе – рана зияла на коже. Куай-Гон взглянул на Оби-Вана и ощутил вихрь его эмоций, настолько сильный, что перехватывало дыхание. Оби-Ван мгновенно поднял ментальные щиты, но было слишком поздно, Квай-Гон уже всё понял. 

Он был просто ошеломлён, когда Оби-Ван осторожно помог ему подняться, пока д'аско не подпускал похитителей. Оби-Ван был гораздо ниже и легче учителя, но он подхватил Квай-Гона под руку и принял на себя большую часть его веса, чтобы тот мог идти. От сломанной кости расходились такие волны боли, что Квай-Гон не знал, как сможет подняться на спину д'аско. Однако огромное существо присело на шести лапах, помогая забраться себе на спину, и оказалось удивительно осторожным, хотя огромный хвост по-прежнему хлестал по земле, продолжая угрожать похитителям, которые наконец убрались со двора с визгом. 

Это всё казалось настолько странным, что Квай-Гон невольно улыбнулся и взглянул на Оби-Вана, который рассматривал его с серьёзным выражением лица. Обсудить это они не могли. Можно было притворяться, что Оби-Ван не раскрывал глубины своих чувств, но густая клубящаяся дымка тумана казалась такой же далёкой от их жизни, как сам орден джедаев. Тёплый хребет д’аско под ними чуть колыхнулся, когда зверь поднялся и развернулся по безмолвной команде Оби-Вана. 

Оби-Ван обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Квай-Гона. Падаванская косичка улеглась на обнажённую кожу его руки, сейчас золотисто-красную. Прядь заплетённых волос, достойная очередной бусины после этой миссии. Глаза Оби-Вана, всегда отражавшие таинственный зеленоватый цвет, сейчас приобрели оттенок тумана, висящего под облаками и теряющегося между деревьями. Он держался настороже, тонкие мышцы спины и рук играли при каждом движении д'аско. Но вдруг они застыли на секунду, и Квай-Гон потянулся, чтобы коснуться пореза на руке Оби-Вана.

\- Будет шрам, - сказал он ради поддержания беседы, и Оби-Ван кивнул. 

Не замечая усиливающуюся боль, Квай-Гон коснулся лица Оби-Вана так, будто был слепым, и старался заново изучить знакомые черты. Он провёл пальцами вдоль челюсти Оби-Вана, по скуле и краю уха, потом опустил руку, но не отвёл взгляд. Позже, когда д'аско взбирался по крутому склону холма, и они оказались выше тумана, Оби-Ван наклонился и поцеловал Квай-Гона в губы.


End file.
